A Brewing Storm
by drunkmunnkie
Summary: Countless moons have passed since the last time tragedy struck the Clans. But when a sudden change in the weather tears apart everything the three Clans around the mountain have ever known, only StarClan knows how they will survive this one. Join Riversong, Skyspirit, and Poolsplash as they try to make it through this catastrophe and hold on to what's really important. (Book 1/3)
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey guys! I hope you are all doing AMAZING! This is my first fanfic, so it is going to be a whole new experience for me to learn and develop ideas about my writing style/what I need to improve on. Also, this might be riddled with mistakes, so if you see any big ones, don't be afraid to point 'em out! I won't mind, I'd love to improve my writing in anyway possible. Anywho, on to the story, or rather, the prologue. See ya later taters! (I'm really sorry if this is short, I was anxious to get it written haha)

**Prologue**

The pale light of the half-moon illuminated the camp in front of her. Yawning, Specklepaw stretched her body meticulously before getting to her paws.

Sudden anxiety raced through her, speeding up her heartbeat. LakeClan's only queen, Mistybird, was close to kitting, and, being the only medicine cat in camp, it would be Specklepaw's responsibility to safely deliver the kits. Specklepaw had been medicine cat apprentice for many moons now, but she still didn't feel ready to deal with a queen in labor. Morninglily was a great teacher, but she hadn't gone into too much detail on delivering kits.

_I don't have too much to worry about, though. Mistybird isn't due to start kitting for at least one more- _Specklepaw's inner musings were cut off by a cat's pained yowl. Whipping her head around, Specklepaw realized the noise had come from the nursery.

Craning her neck to look up at the winking stars, Specklepaw felt terror rocket through her.

_"_Really?!_" _Specklepaw said to herself, or rather, StarClan.

Taking a deep breath, the medicine cat apprentice ran into the den behind her. _What was it? What did Morninglily say I needed? Oh yeah, raspberry leaf! _She thought frantically, grabbing a mouthful of the desired plant before whirling around and sprinting towards the nursery.

Exploding through the entrance to the nursery, Specklepaw almost ran into the clan deputy, Cloudwhisker. It was his mate about to start her kitting, after all.

"I was just about to fetch you, thank StarClan! Is she going to be okay? Do you know what to do? Will she live? Oh StarCl-" Specklepaw silenced the frantic tom with a raised tail.

"Hush! Yes, she's going to be fine, but if you keep worrying you'll make things worse! Now, go fetch me a stick, or some wet moss." Specklepaw said, weaving around the deputy.

Mistybird, her normally well groomed silver fur in clumps, was still shrieking, belly rippling every so often. Laying the bundle of leaves down next to the wailing queen, Specklepaw nudged them towards her.

"Eat, they will help with the kitting." She murmured, running a paw over Mistybird's larger than normal belly. The queen obeyed, lapping up the leaves.

* * *

Much to Specklepaw's surprise (and relief), the kitting went smoothly. Cloudwhisker had returned shortly with both a stick and wet moss. Mistybird had given birth to three healthy kits, two she-cats and a tom.

Purring contently, the proud parents groomed their new kits. Two of the newborns looked very similar to their parents, but the last she-cat's darker fur matched neither Cloudwhisker's gray and white fur, nor Mistybird's silver tabby stripes.

"Well, what are you going to name them?" Specklepaw purred excitedly, glancing at the nursing kittens fondly.

Pointing with her tail to the first kit, the gray tabby she-cat, Mistybird cocked her head to the side, thinking, before finally coming up with a name.

"Hmm, I was thinking maybe Riverkit?" The new mother said, looking at her mate for approval.

"That's a perfect name!" Cloudwhisker purred, leaning down to give his mate a loving nudge. Flicking his green gaze to the silver tabby tom, the deputy murmured: "I kind of like the name Skykit for this one. His fur reminds me of the clouds on a rainy day,"

Nodding happily, Mistybird gave her approval. Then, everyone looked at the last kit, the dark gray she-cat. Frowning, every cat tried to come up with a name, until both parent blurted out at the same time: "Poolkit."

Giving each of their newly named kits a gentle lick (Poolkit let out a squeak at this), the happy parents' joy filled the den. Specklepaw, feeling herself swept away by the delighted air in the nursery, leaned down to give Skykit a careful nudge with her nose. As soon as her nose made contact with Skykit's fluffy fur, Specklepaw heard a strange voice in her head.

_"__When the storm wreaks havoc upon the land, and three becomes two, the calming river and the splashing pool must join together to support the spirited sky if they wish to stop the approaching night. Only then, can the storm pass and dawn reach the Clans again."_

Specklepaw jerked away from the newborn sharply. StarClan had just given her a prophecy! _Oh, where's Morninglily when you need her? _She thought exasperatedly.


	2. Allegiances

A/N: Well, somehow I managed to forget to upload the allegiances. I'm still not sure how, but well, here you go! There will be multiple allegiance changes/uploads as the story progresses, and new characters are added (or lost), so don't worry about memorizing. I can not WAIT to get further into this story, it's going to be so much fun! Well, see ya later taters!

**Allegiances**

LakeClan

Leader: Birchstar- Brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

Deputy: Cloudwhisker- Gray and white tom with green eyes.

Apprentice: Darkpaw (smoky gray tom with amber eyes)

Medicine Cat: Morninglily- Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes.

Apprentice: Specklepaw (gray-brown she-cat)

Warriors:

Shinefur- Glossy furred she-cat.

Apprentice: Swallowpaw (brown tabby she-cat)

Featherstep- Gray tabby tom with green eyes.

Apprentice: Sunpaw (golden tom with yellow eyes)

Ivyleg- Long-legged brown she-cat with green eyes.

Sageclaw- Black tom with gray paws and green eyes.

Swiftfoot- Ginger tom with white legs.

Seedflight- Speckled brown she-cat.

Apprentice: Snowpaw (white tom)

Queens:

Mistybird- Slender silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. Mother to Riverkit, Skykit, and Poolkit.

Elders:

Ashtail- Black and white tom with a short tail.

Rabbitfoot- Lithe brown tom with amber eyes.

Kits:

Riverkit- Gray and white tabby she-cat with gentle green eyes.

Skykit- Silver tabby tom with white patches and amber eyes.

Poolkit- Dark gray she-cat with bright yellow eyes.

ValleyClan

Leader: Dawnstar- Creamy-brown tom, blind in one eye.

Apprentice: Stormpaw (dark gray tom)

Deputy: Rosepelt- Dark ginger she-cat.

Medicine Cat: Willowleaf- Gray tabby tom with green eyes.

Apprentice: Daypaw (white she-cat dappled with ginger spots)

Warriors:

Thornheart: Golden-brown she-cat with sharp yellow eyes.

Apprentice: Eaglepaw (sleek brown tom)

Redbird- Pale ginger she-cat with a darker ginger chest.

Hazelfoot- Dark brown tabby tom with a gray foot.

Apprentice: Nightpaw (black she-cat)

Owlwhisker- Silver tom with wide amber eyes.

Frostbird- Pretty white she-cat with blue eyes.

Badgerleap- Black and white tom with amber eyes.

Plumberry- Dark gray she-cat.

Queens:

Creekbird- Brown she-cat with green eyes. Mother to Cherrykit, Lilykit, Foxkit, and Longkit.

Whispersong- Pale tortoiseshell she-cat with faded yellow eyes. Expecting Dawnstar's kits.

Elders:

Barkfoot- Brown tom. Oldest in all the Clans.

Kits:

Cherrykit- Ginger tabby she-cat.

Lilykit- Tortoiseshell she-cat.

Foxkit- Ginger and white tom with yellow eyes.

Longkit- Long-furred brown tom with green eyes.

MountainClan

Leader: Moonstar- White tom with black legs.

Deputy: Leaftail- Gray tom with a gray-brown tail.

Apprentice: Windpaw (gray she-cat)

Medicine cat: Falconear- Mottled brown she-cat with great hearing.

Warriors:

Lightfur- Pale gray she-cat.

Snakeclaw- Small black tom with gray speckled legs.

Apprentice: Mousepaw (brown she-cat)

Oakbranch- Large brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Pebblefur- Speckled gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Hawkfeather- Pale gray tom with brown legs and yellow eyes.

Apprentice: Wingpaw (stocky dark brown tom)

Toadleap- Black and white tom.

Swanfur- Dainty white she-cat with green eyes.

Poppystream- Dark gray tabby she-cat.

Apprentice: Rainpaw (gray tom)

Wolfpelt- Black tom with a long fluffy tail.

Queens:

Petalbreeze- Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat. Expecting Wolfpelt's kits.

Meadowbird- Pale brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Mother to Sootkit and Squirrelkit.

Smokeheart- Silver she-cat with blue eyes. Expecting Hawkfeather's kits.

Kits:

Sootkit- Tiny gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

Squirrelkit- Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.


	3. Chapter 1: Really, Poolkit?

A/N: Welcome back guys! Sorry for this fillerish chapter, I got a little carried away last night and wrote it immediately after the prologue. I hope you enjoy! The next chapter should be up either this evening or tomorrow. Oh and I want to give a big thank you to Nightflame of DuskClan for their review. Thank you so much for your kind words, it means a lot! Well, on to the story. See ya later taters~

**Chapter 1: Really, Poolkit?**

_Breathing through her nose as quietly as possible, Riverkit dropped into an interpretation of the hunter's crouch. Placing one paw in front of the other as lightly as she could, Riverkit crept slowly towards the smell of mouse. As she passed a giant bramble bush, the sight of a plump mouse hunched over a seed entered Riverkit's field of vision. Stopping abruptly, the focused kit waited to see if the tiny creature had noticed her yet. Bunching the muscles in her back legs, she prepared to leap. Just before her hind paws left the forest floor, though, something batted at her muzzle._

Eyes flying open, Riverkit shrieked as something warm and heavy landed on her back. Whatever had jumped on her rolled of quickly at the sound of her yell, and soon Riverkit was met with the sight of her sister, Poolkit.

"Oh goodie! You're awake now!" Pondkit cheered, bright yellow eyes dancing with mischief.

"Wh-what? Why did you- You know what, never mind," Riverkit muttered exasperatedly, accustomed to her bubbly sisters antics.

"C'mon c'mon! Why aren't you excited? You do remember what today is right? Huh? How did you forget!?" Poolkit rambled, getting carried away by her excitement.

"Calm down, Poolkit," Riverkit said, laying her tail soothingly across Poolkit's shoulders. "Of course I remember what today is, I don't think I could ever forget."

"Well, what is it? If you remember, then what's today?" Poolkit interrogated.

Sighing, Riverkit walked away from her sister. Throwing a quick "It's our apprentice ceremony!" over her shoulder, Riverkit squeezed through the entrance of the nursery. Yawning, she blinked rapidly to adjust her tired eyes. Glancing around camp, Riverkit noticed most of the Clan was already out on patrol. The fresh kill pile was running low, though, and Riverkit's paws ached to go hunting for her Clan. While battling and learning fighting moves had always interested her brother, Skykit, Riverkit was more interested in the hunting side of things. Poolkit, well... nobody really knew with her.

Arching her back into a delicious stretch, Riverkit got to work on grooming herself. Soon, Poolkit left the nursery and helped to wash her sister.

"So, who do you think we'll get as mentors?" Poolkit questioned, swiping her tongue around her whiskers.

Thinking hard, Riverkit considered the possible mentors. "Well, I wouldn't mind getting Ivyleg. I hear she's really good at hunting!" Riverkit admitted.

"Well, you'll probably end up getting her. I want to get Swiftfoot, he's sooooo handsome," Poolkit sighed dreamily, yellow eyes following the path of said ginger tom.

Riverkit snorted, not understanding why Poolkit found Swiftfoot so interesting. "He's just an arrogant tom who's head is so big he might run into a tree if he's not careful! You'd better not get him, you'd never pay attention!" She laughed, headbutting her sister's well groomed shoulder.

"Well, at least we can't get stuck with Shinefur, she's so stuck up! I feel so bad for Swallowpaw, I don't know how she stays sane!" Poolkit meowed, staring at Swallowpaw, who had just entered camp looking exhausted after dealing with her glossy furred mentor for more than five heartbeats.

Riverkit nodded in agreement, pitying Swallowpaw. Movement caught her attention, and the soon-to-be-apprentice turned to gaze at the leader's den. A gray and white head poked out of the vine covered entrance. The LakeClan deputy (and Riverkit's, along with her littermates, father) strode out of the den, scanning the peaceful lake-side camp for any trouble.

"Ooohhh, I wonder if dad was talking to Birchstar about our mentors!" Poolkit said curiously.

"Maybe... Anyways, where's Skykit? I didn't see him in the nursery when you woke me up," Riverkit said, green eyes searching for her brother.

"Oh, I think he's hanging out with the elders again. You know how he is about 'learning as much as he can about our noble Clan'. Sheesh, why can't he act like me for once?" Poolkit told her sister, angling with her tail across the camp to the elder's den.

"Please, no. I don't need two of you bouncing around." Riverkit muttered under he breath, fear coursing through her at the thought of two Poolkits in camp. "One of you is bad enough,"

"Anyways, let's go get him then! I think the ceremony's starting soon," Riverkit meowed, a pang of excitement shooting through her body as she noticed Birchstar leaving her den and padding towards the Moss Rock.

The two littermates clambered to their paws, walking side-by-side across camp. Riverkit always had trouble remembering how to get around camp, but if she remembered her mother Mistybird's directions, it wasn't so hard:

* * *

_"__Oh, for StarClan's sake, Poolkit stop messing with your brother! And you wonder why cats snap at you... Yes, Riverkit, it is raining out there, no, you do not need to look at it. Skykit! Get off of your sister! Thank you, now sit down. Unless you'd like to get lost in camp everyday until you go to StarClan, I suggest you listen to me. Good. Now, you three know that our Clan's camp is set up around a smaller pool attached to the main lake. Yes, Poolkit, that's where your name comes from, now sit down! Birchstar addresses our Clan for apprentice ceremonies, meetings, and the like from the Moss Rock, a big rock on the very edges of the pool we live around. In the fallen log to the right of the Moss Rock is the apprentice's den, and the bramble bushes next to that is where the elders stay. Across the clearing from the elders den, in a bramble bush, is where we are, the nursery. The entrance to camp, in an old badger set, is where the warriors stay, so that they can easily defend us from danger. The medicine cat's den is underneath the roots of a willow tree, the tree being to the left of Moss Rock. The leader's den is actually right next to us, though I don't know why. I guess that's just where it got stuck when we first got here. Oh, for pity's sake! Would you three STOP FIGHTING!?"_

* * *

Riverkit felt sorry for her mother, as Mistybird had to constantly seperate her fighting siblings. They couldn't help but clash, though, with such different personalities. Skykit was always serious, and seemed to live for following the rules and setting a good example. Poolkit was the exact opposite, she was always joking about something or angering some cat with her mischief. Riverkit, well, she was a mix of both her siblings. She knew how to take things seriously, but she also didn't mind having fun.

Stopping right in front of the bramble bushes the elders called home, the sisters yowled for their brother.

"Hold on just a minute! Ashtail's almost done telling me about his first real battle," Skykit shouted at his sisters.

A few heartbeats passed until, finally, Skykit appeared in the entrance of the den. His silver tabby fur was groomed perfectly, like always, and his white patches shined like the moon. Poolkit leaped at him, hoping to knock him off balance, but Skykit anticipated his sister, stepping to the side just in time. Poolkit slid into the dirt instead, her slick dark gray fur swept into dusty clumps.

"StarClan! What are you doing?! Your ceremony is about to start!" Mistybird's frantic voice sounded behind them, and soon the silver queen bustled up to her youngest daughter. Whipping around just as Mistybird started cleaning Poolkit furiously, Riverkit saw Birchstar leaping onto Moss Rock.

"Let all cats old enough to swim in the lake gather at the Moss Rock for a Clan meeting!" Birchstar yowled, voice ringing through the camp.

And of course, Poolkit was covered in dirt with her fur a mess right before their apprentice ceremony.


	4. Chapter 2: Forgetfulness

A/N: Welcome back guys! I hope you enjoy Chapter 2, even if it is a little short/too fast moving. I have a bit of a head ache right now, so please don't be too harsh on any mistakes I missed haha. And a big thank you to any body who has reviewed/favorited/followed this story. Seriously, it means so much to know that people are liking the story so far! Anyhow, see ya later taters! (Chapter 3 should be posted either tomorrow or Tuesday, depending on how much homework I get tomorrow)

**Chapter 2: Forgetfulness**

Poolkit winced as her mother's rough tongue rasped over a sore spot from one of her play fights with Skykit. Riverkit glanced at her worriedly before scampering off to the Moss Rock. Skykit gave her a triumphant smirk before following Riverkit's lead.

"Oh, now look at you! You're absolutely filthy, how am I supposed to let you have your ceremony looking like THIS?!" Mistybird whispered harshly, grooming her daughter's ears now.

"Lemme go, mom! I'll be fine, probably." Poolkit muttered mutinously, jerking away from her irate mother.

Birchstar gave an impatient "Ahem,", though Poolkit could've sworn she heard laughter in her leader's voice. Horrified, Mistybird shoved her daughter towards the rest of the Clan.

"Go! Oh StarClan, this is embarassing." Mistybird hissed, giving Poolkit's ear a final lick before running off to Cloudwhisker. The queen sat down with a huff, and her mate flicked her ear with his tail.

"_Woopsie," _Poolkit murmured under her breath. Racing off to her littermates, Poolkit heard some of her Clanmates chuckle.

"She reminds me of Birchstar when she was a lil 'ol thing," Rabbitfoot purred, whiskers twitching. "And now look at her!" Ashtail nodded at that, glancing at his leader.

"Well, now that Poolkit has graced us with her presence," Birchstar said, with a faint undertone of amusement.

Ears burning with shame, Poolkit sat down next to Riverkit. Or, rather, Riverkit sat _herself_ down between her littermates to prevent any more scraps.

"Today, we prove that LakeClan is strong and flourishing by naming three new apprentices. Riverkit, if you would step forward please." Birchstar went on, becoming serious once more.

Riverkit gracefully stood up, gray and white fur shining in the gentle light of sunrise. Her green eyes shown with excitement, though her movement remained steady. Stopping in front of the Moss Rock, Riverkit tilted her head up slightly to gaze at her leader.

"Riverkit, from this day forward until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Riverpaw." Birchstar proclaimed, voice ringing out across the camp.

"Ivyleg, please come forward." Ivyleg looked shocked to hear Birchstar call her name, so Poolkit guessed the long-legged she-cat hadn't been told beforehand. Never the less, Ivyleg's eyes filled with delight as she made her way to stand next to her new apprentice.

"You are long overdue for your first apprentice, and I know you will prove to be an excellent mentor to young Riverpaw. I know you will pass on your excellent hunting skills and patience to her." Birchstar meowed, blinking warmly at the new mentor.

Ivyleg leaned down to touch noses with Riverpaw, and both she-cats looked ecstatic. All throughout the clearing, the Clan could be heard chanting "Riverpaw!" spiritedly. Poolkit raised her voice as loud as possible without screaming, and when she turned to look at her mother, Mistybird had her face buried in her mate's shoulder. Poolkit couldn't remember a time when her parents had looked so proud.

After the cheering subsided, and the new mentor (along with her apprentice) moved to the back of the crowd, Birchstar continued with the ceremony. "Skykit, please step forward."

But Poolkit never got to hear Birchstar's next words. A hollow, disembodied voice filled her head, and soon all Poolkit could hear was these words:

_"__When the storm wreaks havoc upon the land, and three becomes two, the calming river and the splashing pool must join together to support the spirited sky if they wish to stop the approaching night. Only then, can the storm pass and dawn reach the Clans again."_

When the mysterious cat finished their speech, Poolkit realized Skypaw had already received his apprentice name and was touching noses with his new mentor, Swiftfoot (even in her confused state, Poolkit still felt jealous at this).

Numbly, Poolkit joined her Clanmates in their rhythmic chanting. Dazedly, she tried to process what had just happened. _"Either there was something funky in that mouse I had earlier, or some dead cat just decided to drop in for a visit," _She thought, trying to figure out what in StarClan's name just happened.

"And now, Poolkit. It is your turn to receive your apprentice name." Birchstar said after the cheering for Skypaw subsided.

Somehow, Poolkit got to her paws and she managed to stand in front of her leader. Looking up into her leader's luminous yellow eyes, Poolkit felt herself relax.

"Poolkit, from now on until you are given your warrior name, you shall be known as Poolpaw." Birchstar said. Poolpaw repeated her new name a few times in her mind to get used to it.

Taking a deep breath, Poolpaw prepared herself for the reveal of her mentor. Nothing could have prepared her for what happened next, though.

"**I **will be your mentor." Birchstar purred, leaping down from the Moss Rock.

Dumbfounded, Poolpaw stared at her leader (and apparently, new mentor), as well as most of the Clan. "Wh- what?!" Poolpaw shrieked. "Y-you... _you _are my mentor?!"

Chuckling lightly, Birchstar stood in front of her apprentice. Leaning down, she touched noses with her shocked apprentice. "Yes, I am. I know you wouldn't have suspected it, but perhaps I see a bit of my younger self in you. I can tell that you have great potential as a warrior, Poolpaw."

Excitement suddenly replaced her shock, and as soon as Birchstar had finished her speech, the energetic she-cat was bouncing around the clearing.

As the Clan started getting over their amazement, the cats cheered Poolpaw's name. Almost immediately, Mistybird was tackling her daughter to the ground and smothering her with licks (more loving than the ones from earlier, though). Cloudwhisker arrived as well, nuzzling Poolpaw lovingly, his eyes brimming with pride. Riverpaw and Skypaw ran over too, both of them crashing into their sister.

"Oh, Poolpaw, I'm sorry about earlier!" Skypaw exclaimed, sincerity filling his voice.

"It's okay, you stupid furball! I shouldn't have tried to tackle you, either." Poolpaw said, squirming out from underneath her mother.

When the family had finished celebrating, Birchstar came over. "As soon as you are ready, Poolpaw, we are going on a tour of the territory. I will be waiting by the warrior's den when you are prepared." She meowed, addressing her new apprentice.

For Poolpaw, life didn't seem like it could get any better. She was getting along with Skypaw (for the time being at least), she had just become an apprentice, and she was about to leave the camp for the first time! Caught up in all the excitement, Poolpaw forgot about the strange message she had received earlier. Oh well, that's what dreams are for...


	5. Chapter 3: Shadows

A/N: Oh my gosh, I am **so **sorry about the long wait! I have been really busy the past month and I haven't been able to write at all :( Hopefully I will be able to update more frequently now, so please expect more chapters soon! And to all of you who have reviewed/favorited/followed my story, thank you! Your support is what keeps me inspired to continue writing this fic. Anyways, on with the story. I hope you enjoy this filler chapter (though, it is kinda relevant to the plot)~

**Chapter 3: Shadows**

_Caw! Caw!_

The murky-colored raven's cries echoed out in the ghostly forest. It was a quiet night, the silence interrupted occasionally by its nocturnal inhabitants. There was little light, as it was a new moon.

"Where is he?" A feline voice whispered impatiently, pacing back and forth. Taking a deep, grounding breath, the mystery cat ceased its movement. "I don't have all day...night, whatever! If that piece of foxdung doesn't show up soon I swear-"

"Could you be any louder, you blundering idiot?" A second voice cut in coldly. The first cat flinched, fur rising on its shoulders.

Stepping into the faint moonlight, a broad-shouldered, handsome black tom was revealed. His eyes were a bright, piercing yellow color, similar to that of a bird of prey.

"Oh! You're finally here! Took you long enough," The first cat hissed, annoyance clear in their voice. "If I don't make it home before dawn, someone will notice, you know."

"Yes, I _know,_ you fool. I don't have a kit's brain, though it seems you might." The first cat gave a yelp of indignation at that, but was silenced with a low, menacing growl. "If you are really so concerned about being noticed, maybe you could learn to shut your mangy trap."

The first cat snarled, claws unsheathing. Dropping down into a wobbly interpretation of the hunter's crouch, they prepared to attack. The black-furred tom snorted, looking unconcerned. He knew he'd be able to take on the smaller cat if it came down to it.

"Now, now. Calm down. We still have business to do before the night is done." The large tom said, giving the cat in front of him an unimpressed look.

"Oh, right. Uh, sorry 'bout that." The short-fused cat muttered, looking flustered under the stronger tom's piercing gaze.

"Apology not accepted." He snorted, ignoring the other cat's indignant "Hey!". "Let's get on with it, then. I don't have much longer."

As the new moon slowly descended in the murky night sky, the two cats made their plans. The muscular tom seemed annoyed and unimpressed with the other cat's ideas. Shaking his broad head, he sighed.

"Now, that's no good. If we strike at the valley first, we'll be surrounded quickly. Honestly, what goes on in that head of yours?" He murmured, sketching out a map in the sandy clearing with his long, sharp claws. "Here, if we attack at the forest first, we can escape more easily if things go wrong."

Ignoring the tom's jab at their questionable intelligence, the other cat gazed at him in awe. "Wow, you've seen the territory once and you've already memorized it!"

"Yes yes, I know I'm a genius, but let's move on. I thought you wanted to get back to your beloved Clan before dawn?" The uppity tom meowed, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, right." The Clan cat said, cocking his head to the side.

After a few minutes, the two cats finished whatever they were planning. Sweeping his sketches out of the sand with his long tail, the large tom yawned.

"Don't want to leave any evidence, eh?" The Clan cat muttered, blinking the sleep from their eyes.

"Oh _yes_. I would just _love _to leave these plans behind for your...Clanmates to find. It would be so _fun _to let them know when, where, and why we are attacking them." The irritated tom snapped, sarcasm evident in his voice.

"Oh... really? If you're sure, then. Lemme try to put the plans in the sand again. I mean, I'm not sure how this will help our cause, but you're a genius, sooooo..." The air-headed cat said, unsheathing its claws.

"You've got to be kidding me." The dark-furred tom hissed, smacking the other cat across the head with his paw.

"W-what?! I thought I was doing what you wanted me to do!" The Clan cat snarled, shaking its head.

"Whatever. Just... whatever. Go back to your home, you _idiot_." Hissed the tom as he stalked away frustratedly.

"Huh, wonder what's got his fur ruffled?" The remaining cat mused as they made their way home. "Oh well, I'll just ask him when I see him next time."

* * *

"Well, Nightshade. You've done it again, haven't you? Found yourself a dolt of a spy, you did." The tom, apparently named Nightshade, snarled to himself. "Hopefully they can at least get the information I need to bring down the Clans." He said, a burning passion blazing in his yellow eyes. "They _will _pay for what they have done,"


	6. Chapter 4: Learning the Land (part 1)

A/N: Hey guys, I hope you are all doing great! Merry (late) Christmas to those of you that celebrate it! This was supposed to be uploaded yesterday as a sort of present, but I was busy with family, sorry! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I made it longer than the last few. Chapter 5 will be up tomorrow, as well, since it is the second half of this chapter, and it will be in Riverpaw's POV. Also, I'd like to give a HUGE thank you to everyone who has reviewed/favorited/followed this story! It makes me really happy to know that people are reading this *cries from the happiness*. Alright, I'm done rambling, enjoy this chapter, guys, see ya tomorrow :)

**Chapter 4: Learning the Land (part 1)**

Prancing delightedly over to Birchstar, Poolpaw felt excitement thrum in her heart. She was about to explore the territory, along with Skypaw. Riverpaw was off with Ivyleg, supposedly visiting the lake for a quick fishing lesson.

"Oh, I'm just so excited! Aren't you, Skypaw? Huh? Are you?" Poolpaw squealed, words almost incomprehensible at the fast rate she was talking.

"Well, duh! It's our first time out of the camp, of course I'm excited." Skypaw mewed incredulously. "Skypaw, Skypaw." He repeated, as if trying to get used to his new name.

"I just can't wait! Ooooh, I wonder what our warrior names will-" Before Poolpaw could finish, Birchstar had cut her off.

"Now now, looking far into the future, aren't you?" Birchstar purred in amusement while Poolpaw was rambling.

Snorting, Swiftfoot beckoned Skypaw over with a flick of his fluffy ginger tail. "Let's head out," He said shortly as he stalked out of the camp. Skypaw followed, giving his mentor a confused look and his sister a quietly whispered, "Wonder what's got his fur ruffled?".

Shrugging in reply, Poolpaw decided she didn't really like Swiftfoot all that much anymore. He might be a handsome tom, but he sure was rude.

"Let's follow them, shall we?" Birchstar murmured, glancing at her apprentice.

"Wha? Oh, right! Yeah, let's go." Poolpaw mewed, strolling past the cliffs that guarded the camp into the LakeClan territory beyond.

As soon as she caught sight of the land, Poolpaw gave a strangled gasp. "I- I... woah." She could only utter short, choppy words as she looked around, filled with awe. Snickering, Birchstar watched as her bouncy apprentice reacted to the land around her.

From camp, Poolpaw had always had a small view of the lake, but now that she was seeing it up close, she couldn't believe how big it was. The lake's shimmering dark blue water was rolling with small, gentle waves. Its waters extended even outside of LakeClan territory, mostly into MountainClan territory. But possibly the most exhilarating part of the whole experience, well, to Poolpaw at least, was seeing the whole territory in all of its untamed glory.

Right where the jagged cliffs that had protected Poolpaw and her littermates their whole lives ended, a vast, boggy marshland began. The marshes were briefly cut in half by a small expanse of forest, but then immediately appeared again, extending all the way past the LakeClan borders into MountainClan territory. But what caught Poolpaw's eye most of all was the huge, intimidating mountain to the east, in MountainClan. The mountain itself loomed high into the sky, the higher parts covered in snow, even in greenleaf. Poolpaw had to crane her neck just to see the whole thing, from top to bottom. Suddenly, Poolpaw felt very, _very _small in comparison to the sight in front of her.

Angling her field of view so that she was now looking at the south, Poolpaw could slightly see ValleyClan territory. From the brief glimpse she caught (most of her view obstructed by cliffs), Poolpaw saw gently rolling hills and wide plains, dotted with splashes of colors that she guessed were flowers. A river divided ValleyClan territory in half, from what she had heard from the other apprentices back at camp.

"I just... I- _wow_." Poolpaw mewed, voice breathless with kitlike wonder. "It's... _beautiful_!" She mumbled, still trying to take in all the sights.

"I reacted the same way when I first ventured out of camp." Birchstar laughed, memories filling her glowing eyes. "I still feel a little thrill of excitement whenever I leave camp." She admitted.

"I can see why!" Poolpaw exclaimed as she turned her attention back to her leader.

Nodding in agreement, Birchstar shook out her fur. "Alright, let's finish the tour, shall we?" She mewed, turning around to face the lake again.

"Oh, right. Yeah, let's go!" Poolpaw mewed as she turned around as well.

A flash of silver caught her eye and she noticed Skypaw with his mouth agape, staring at the territory just as Poolpaw had been a moment ago. Giggling, she bounded over to him and gave him a nudge.

"I know, right? This is just too cool!" Poolpaw squealed dreamily to her brother as Skypaw snapped out of his trance.

"Mother always said that it was big but... wow, you really just can't be prepared for seeing that mountain," Skypaw mewed, his amber eyes filled with curiosity as he regarded the mountain again.

Nodding vigorously, Poolpaw was about to start rambling to Skypaw about the land when Swiftfoot interrupted with a sigh. "Stop chatting, you'll have plenty of time for that once we're done touring. We're losing daylight, you know." He growled, annoyance clear in his voice as he narrowed his green eyes at the two apprentices.

Poolpaw then decided that she really, _really_ did not like this haughty, arrogant tom, and no matter how _dreamy _his eyes were, he was honestly just a rude, self-absorbed fool who could go fall off the mountain for all she cared. No matter how handsome he looked when the sun caught on his fiery pelt and made his muscles _extremely _noticeable, and oh, his eyes were just so _green_, and his voice so- Poolpaw had to stop her musings when Skypaw smacked her over the head and she realized their mentor's were already off. Shooting Swiftfoot another hate-filled glare that _totally _was not filled with a tad bit of longing, she stomped after them.

Poolpaw soon forgot her... anger, and as they trotted through the territory in companionable silence, she felt herself relax again. It was her first day as an apprentice, after all, no need to spend it mooning- ahem, being mad at an infuriating tom who just so happened to be her brother's mentor.

"So, how much do you know about our territory already?" Came a question from Birchstar from where she was padding alongside Swiftfoot.

"Well, I know that most of our territory is the smallest out of all three Clans, and that it is covered mostly by the lake." Skypaw answered immediately, before Poolpaw had a chance to reply. Poolpaw's blood started to boil when he shot her a triumphant smirk, and she had to resist the urge to reenact her tackle from before their apprentice ceremony (which, she had to admit, would probably end badly, seeing how it got her into trouble with Mistybird when she tried it out earlier).

"Very good! But there is much more to our home than the lake. You probably haven't heard of them yet, but there are five islands on the lake. Ah, here we are now," Birchstar praised as they reached the lakeshore.

Bounding into the shallows with Skypaw at her side, Poolpaw sighed happily as the waves lapped playfully at her tired feet. Her muscles ached as she had been walking for most of the day, and she was ready to relax.

"If you look out across the water to the right, you'll see Star Island," Swiftfoot mewed, voice considerably kinder than earlier. "That's where the medicine cat's meet during the half-moon, and where leader's journey when they are receiving their nine lives, or seek guidance from StarClan." He explained, pointing his tail at the vaguely star-shaped island close to shore.

Nodding in approval at the new mentor's explanation, Birchstar went on. "The other four islands are much farther out. We don't use them for much, unless it's for hunting, since they flood easily and are hard to get to. They are also named after the seasons and in the order they come to us," She mewed, angling her head to the island farther behind Star Island. "That one is Leaf-bare Island, and the one slightly behind it is Newleaf Island. The one all the way back there and to the right is Greenleaf Island, and I don't know if you can see it, but the island waaaay back there to the left is Leaf-fall Island." She finished, sitting down and wrapping her tail around her paws.

Absorbing the information, Poolpaw didn't fancy the idea of swimming all the way to Leaf-fall Island. LakeClan cats were the best swimmers out of all three Clans, but even the strongest have their limits.

"Of course, we don't expect new apprentices to be able to swim to all of the islands right away, but by the end of your training you are expected to be able to swim to all four islands, Star Island excluded." Swiftfoot said.

Grimacing, Skypaw didn't seem happy with that revelation, and when Swiftfoot saw his apprentice's face, he chuckled. "Don't worry, you've got plenty of time left to practice," He purred, letting his softer side show for a moment.

Relief shown clearly on Skypaw's face, and Poolpaw felt herself almost swoon at Swiftfoot's laugh. _Oh StarClan, this tom is trying to kill me, isn't he? _She thought dreamily as the mentor's chatted.

Smiling, Birchstar got to her paws. "Alright, now that we're done here, let's move on to the rest of the territory." She mewed as she continued the tour.

Letting the two older cats walk ahead, Skypaw stayed back by his sister.

"I wonder how Riverpaw is doing," He murmured, looking slightly worried.

"Oh, she'll be fine. You know how she is," Poolpaw purred, affection for their level-headed sister filling her voice.

"Yeah, you're right. She can make the best of any situation, that's for sure." Skypaw chuckled, flicking Poolpaw's ear with his tail.

Poolpaw batted at his tail playfully, earlier tiredness forgotten. "I can't wait to see the rest of the territory," She mewed as she brushed against her brother.

"I'm already tired from just walking a little bit, but we have so much more to see!" Skypaw exclaimed, gazing around at the passing scenery excitedly.

"Alright, you see that big rock over there?" Swiftfoot's voice surprised both apprentices, and when they looked up they noticed their mentor's had stopped, and were watching them with amusement in their eyes.

"Huh? Oh... the one that looks like it's sparkling? That one?" Skypaw said, attention caught by a large boulder that was covered with tiny crystals that sparkled when the light caught them.

Nodding, Birchstar padded up to it. Placing a paw on it, she turned her head to fix her gaze on the other three cats. "This rock is called Northrock. There are three other rocks like this one in our territory, and they all look a lot like this one," She continued. "There is Southrock, at the very bottom of our territory by those cliffs, also by our border with ValleyClan." Birchstar mewed, pointing with her tail at the vague sight of sharp cliffs to the south.

"Over to the east, by our border with MountainClan, is Eastrock." Swiftfoot said, gazing out over the marshlands that continued on into MountainClan. "And the last stone, way over there," He went on, pointing with his tail at the west, over where the camp lay. "It is called Westrock. Remember, if you are ever lost in our lands, look for these stones and you can easily navigate your way back to camp. Or, you can just follow the lake shore until you find camp." He finished, seemingly pleased with his explanation.

Birchstar looked happy with the explanation, and started off towards the mountain. "Alright, we'll take a look at the MountainClan border and then the ValleyClan border, and then we'll head home for the day," She said, glancing up at the sun, which was starting to descend in the sky.

Poolpaw's head was still buzzing with the new knowledge of the Rocks, but she forced her aching paws into motion anyways. She looked over at Skypaw and saw that he was still staring at the Northrock with fascination in his amber eyes.

As the four cats got closer to the border, they got closer to the small forest, as well. Poolpaw gazed into the dark woods, hypnotized by the melodic swaying of branches. The trees looked like they were dancing, lightly swinging back and forth with every gust of wind that lightly caressed Poolpaw's fur and set their leaves shaking. A deep longing to explore the paths of the forest filled her heart, and as the playful wind lifted Poolpaw's fur and swept through it ticklishly, she let loose a quiet sigh. The smell of mouse wafted into the dark gray she-cat's senses, and her bright eyes followed the path of the skittish creature as it scampered under a bush. A dark, feline form caught her attention for a moment, but when she blinked, it was gone. Blinking in confusion, Poolpaw brushed the strange sight off, figuring it was just her eyes playing tricks on her (she was a bit tired, after all) and instead focused on keeping up with her Clanmates.

It didn't take too long to reach the MountainClan border, and when they did, the smell of snow and barren rock filled the air. Skypaw looked intrigued by the scent, and asked Swiftfoot about it.

"It's MountainClan's border, is all. I guess they smell like that since their camp is so high up on the mountain," The ginger tom mewed offhandedly, looking distracted. He kept looking around and sniffing the air, as if he were puzzled by something.

"You smell it too?" Birchstar murmured to Swiftfoot, trying to conceal her concern.

Confused, Poolpaw and Skypaw parted their jaws to taste the air and noticed their was the smell of another cat as well. It was faint, an older scent obviously, and smelled slightly like carrion. Both apprentices wrinkled their noses, obviously disgusted.

"Must be a loner, or rogue." Swiftfoot growled, stalking closer to the border for a closer look.

"Maybe. We'll ignore it for now, I think. I'll warn Moonstar at the Gathering, though." Birchstar said, padding up to the border and remarking it, a sure sign to any passing loner or rogue that the territory was occupied, back off.

"Anyways, I hope you two remember MountainClan scent from now on, let's move on." Swiftfoot muttered, casting a wary glance behind him as he continued walking, this time to the southwest.

They made it to the ValleyClan border quickly, their pace quickening as the sun started to set. It took a while to scale the cliffs to reach the border, but that was expected as it was Poolpaw and Skypaw's first time climbing them.

Exhausted, but feeling fulfilled after conquering the cliff, the new apprentices pranced side by side up to the border. Leaning forward to catch a whiff of the ValleyClan border line, Poolpaw noted that it smelled like rabbits. But, underneath the rich scent of hare, the same rogue scent from the MountainClan border was there. Rearing his head back in shock, Skypaw whirled around.

"It's the rogue from earlier, I think!" He hissed, obviously startled. Poolpaw backed away from the border, confused as to why the mystery cat would have been at both borders.

Bounding forward, the two older cats investigated the border, coming back with the same results as the apprentices. Birchstar seemed worried and tensed, while Swiftfoot looked angry and ready for a fight.

"Come on, we're heading back to camp," Birchstar hissed, eyes narrowed into yellow slits.

* * *

They made it back to camp in record time, passing through the entrance just as the sun sank below the horizon. Poolpaw noticed Riverpaw by the fresh-kill pile, nosing at a fish, and trotted over to her, Skypaw following her.

"Oh, there you are! I was wondering when you'd get back," Riverpaw trilled, touching noses with both of her littermates. She noticed how worried they were, and when she looked past them she saw Birchstar and Swiftfoot discussing something urgently with Cloudwhisker by the Moss Rock.

Before she could ask what was wrong, Skypaw cut her off with a raised tail. "We'll hear about it soon enough, I think. Come on, let's get a bite to eat first so you can tell us how your day went," He mewed, voice filled with exhaustion after their long day, but he still managed to give Riverpaw's ear a lick.

"Well, if you're sure..." Riverpaw said uncertainly, green eyes shining with worry as she looked both her siblings over for any injuries. Shaking her head, she turned around grabbing a fish for herself and padding off to settle down by the apprentice's den.

Poolpaw and Skypaw followed suit, grabbing a larger fish to share between them and then heading off to join Riverpaw. As the littermates ate, Riverpaw told them how her first day went.

"Well, first Ivyleg showed me around camp, but then she took me out for a swimming lesson..." Riverpaw started, swiping her tongue around her whiskers.


	7. Chapter 5: Learning the Land (part 2)

A/N: This chapter actually wasn't supposed to happen, but I just started typing and whatever this is was created. Anyways, enjoy this second chapter of the night and I hope you'll get at least a tiny laugh out of this one, I know I did while I was writing it. The real 5th chapter will be uploaded tomorrow. And, once again, a big thank you to all of you who have reviewed/followed/favorited this story! I hope you enjoy this light-hearted chapter, see ya tomorrow (for real this time) :)

**Chapter 5: Learning the Land a.k.a Poolpaw is so Unlucky (part 2)**

_"__Well, first Ivyleg showed me around camp, but then she took me out for a swimming lesson..." Riverpaw started, swiping her tongue around her whiskers._

"Aww, you get a swimming lesson while Skypaw and I are stuck with His Royal Grumpiness?" Poolpaw fake-whined while giving Swiftfoot a pointed glare (which, Riverpaw noted, had a touch of longing in it).

"Hey, he's only grumpy because you wouldn't stop blabbing..." Skypaw muttered under his breath before taking another bite of fish.

"Oh, you did _not _just say that! You were talking just as much as me!" Poolpaw cried indignantly, smacking Skypaw's ears with her paw.

Swallowing, Skypaw smirked at Poolpaw before batting her paw away. "Well, at least I don't watch Swiftfoot's every move like I'm going to faint at any moment because, if I remember correctly, you said something along the lines of 'That tom is going to be the death of me,'..." He mewed the last part in a voice scarily similar to Poolpaw's when she went into long rants about how 'perfect' Swiftfoot was.

"Wait, I said that out loud?" Poolpaw squeaked in embarrassment as Skypaw's words sank in. "And for your information, I do not like that rude, stuck-up, arrogant tom at all! He's just... really handsome, that's all. I don't care about him at all, nope!" Poolpaw hissed (to Riverpaw, it sounded like Poolpaw was trying to convince _herself_ more than anything, though).

"Oh, well if you _hate _him so much, then why do I hear you confess your undying love for him when you think you're alone?" Skypaw continued, obviously just trying to antagonize Poolpaw now.

"I do _not_!" Poolpaw wailed in an outraged voice, abandoning her meal to argue with her brother. "Ugh, I hate you so much!" She snarled, fury etched in her features.

"Oohhh, do you hate me as much as you _looooovvve _Swiftfoot?" Skypaw cackled, voice filled with glee as he taunted his furious sister.

Sighing, Riverpaw listened to her siblings fight. She knew it was only a matter of time before they were at it again, after their little fiasco this morning before the apprentice ceremony. _Ugh, I am so tired of settling these spats. _Riverpaw thought to herself in irritation. _I wonder how long I can let them go at it this time before some cat ends up losing a limb?_

_"_Stop it!" Poolpaw growled, looking close to attacking Skypaw. "At least I'm not annoying and mean like you!" She continued, trying to hit a nerve. "And, okay, maybe I do kinda like Swiftfoot, but you don't need to tease me about it so much!" (Well, Riverpaw would say that Poolpaw didn't just 'kinda like' Swiftfoot, but she'd let Poolpaw live in her fantasy world for a while, at least.)

Riverpaw was about to say that she agreed with Poolpaw, and that Skypaw had taken it a little too far this time, until she realized Swiftfoot was standing right behind Poolpaw, who carried on in her rant, unaware that the object of her affections was _right behind her_. Riverpaw wasn't sure if she was going to wail because of how much second-hand embarrassment she was feeling for Poolpaw right now, or if she was going to burst into hysterical laughter because the whole situation was a little hilarious.

"Um, Poolpaw..." Riverpaw tried to cut in and shut her sister up since, well, her crush was hearing every single thing she was saying about him, but Poolpaw remained oblivious. Sighing inwardly, Riverpaw just let her sister dig herself farther into the grave she had created for herself. Apparently, Skypaw had also noticed Swiftfoot as well, because he was trying his hardest not to laugh as Poolpaw continued to rant.

"I mean, it's not _my _fault that Swiftfoot is so brave, and handsome, and oh StarClan, have you seen those _muscles_?" Poolpaw ranted, a faraway look in her luminous yellow eyes as she thought about her crush.

"While I'm pleased that you find me so... appealing," The look on Poolpaw's face was priceless when Swiftfoot's deep voice rumbled from behind her. Skypaw's laughter was contagious as he rolled on the ground, and soon Riverpaw couldn't keep her own giggles from escaping as she watched Poolpaw's face go from moony to mortified in an instant.

"O-oh, I um, well you see... I-I just, er, uh..." Poolpaw stuttered in pure and utter embarrassment as she turned slowly around to face Swiftfoot.

This seemed to make Skypaw laugh even harder, and soon Riverpaw's brother was wheezing from how hard he was laughing. The fact that Skypaw was practically dying on the ground next to her, and that Poolpaw was desperately trying to cover up the fact that she had just been talking about how much she adored Swiftfoot was too much for Riverpaw, and her quiet giggles soon turned into uncontrollable cackles as she made Poolpaw's situation even worse.

"So, uh... how- how much o...of that di-did you just he...ar?" Poolpaw squeaked, fear-scent coming off of her in waves as she tried to fix the situation.

"Hmmm, well I definitely heard the part where you complimented my, how did you put it, _muscles. _Oh, and before I forget, if I'm going to be the death of you, please... do warn me so I can fetch Morninglily before you die." The fact that Swiftfoot was teasing Poolpaw as well seemed to be the last straw for Skypaw, and Riverpaw was afraid her brother was going to pass out with how loudly he was wheezing.

Taking deep breaths while trying to stifle the chuckles that seemed to keep slipping out, Riverpaw tried to control herself. Exchanging an amused glance with Swiftfoot as Poolpaw desperately tried to save her dignity, Riverpaw realized that maybe, just maybe, Swiftfoot wasn't as bad as he seemed. And maybe, Poolpaw was on to something when she rambled about Swiftfoot's handsomeness, Riverpaw noted as her heartbeat increased and she felt a little hot underneath her tabby pelt. _NonononononononoNO! _Riverpaw screamed at herself in her mind as she looked away from the older tom. _If Poolpaw likes him, you will not ruin this for her by falling for him too, you mousebrain!_ She thought firmly to herself as she tried to nudge Skypaw to his paws.

"O-oh StarClan, I can't breathe!" Skypaw wheezed as he shakily got to his paws. His normally well-kept silver fur was in clumps and covered in dirt from when he was rolling around.

Poolpaw looked about ready to melt into the ground, with how embarrassed she looked, which Swiftfoot seemed to notice as well. "Ahem, well, I came over here to tell you three that your nests are ready for you in the apprentice's den, and then uh, you know what happened next." He mewed softly, flicking Poolpaw's ear with his tail as he turned away from her. "Sleep well, you three, you've had a long day. Oh, and Skypaw, we're going fishing tomorrow, so meet me at sunrise by the camp entrance." Swiftfoot said as he padded quietly away to the warrior's den.

Poolpaw seemed unable to do anything but stare and mumble incomprehensible words to herself as Swiftfoot walked away, so Riverpaw nudged her towards the apprentice den with her. Skypaw was able to make it there on his own, though his legs were still wobbly and he couldn't look at Poolpaw without laughing. He finally managed to get himself under control by the time they reached the den, and Poolpaw seemed more comprehensible than earlier. She was actually able to walk on her own by the time they entered the den.

"Should I ask what that was about?" Swallowpaw inquired curiously as the trio entered the den. Any composure that Skypaw had regained was lost as he broke down, wheezing again. Poor Poolpaw's limbs locked up and she returned to the state she was in when Swiftfoot left earlier.

"It's probably for the best if you don't," Riverpaw answered for her siblings as the other apprentices who hadn't witnessed the earlier debacle gave Skypaw, who was once again rolling around on the floor, a concerned look. Poolpaw had a distant look on her face as she settled down in an empty nest, curling into a ball so that her face was hidden.


	8. Chapter 6: Learning the Land (part 3)

A/N: So I may have been lying when I said this would be uploaded tomorrow, but meh, whatever. I got really carried away and wrote all three of these chapters together I guess. Anyways, next chapter should be up soon, in Poolpaw's POV, and I promise we will have a chapter from Skypaw's POV soon! Thank you all for the reviews/favorites/follows, I am just so happy that people read this gah! Anyways, enjoy this short chapter compared to the last two, lol. See y'all next update :)

**Chapter 6: Learning the Land (part 3)**

"Um, is he okay?" Sunpaw questioned, prodding Skypaw with his golden paw. Riverpaw shrugged, already worn out from the long day. Skypaw had stopped laughing and just lay on the ground, trembling.

Smokepaw just snorted, giving Skypaw an irritated look from where he lay curled up in his nest. Laying his broad gray head down on his paws, he lazily closed his amber eyes. Swallowpaw rolled her eyes at her prickly denmate, but then turned around to give Riverpaw a kind smile.

"Ignore Smokepaw, he's a dolt," Swallowpaw mewed and ignored Smokepaw's indignant "Wow, really?". "Anyways, it's nice to finally meet you new apprentices, my name is Swallowpaw! That pile of white fluff over there in that nest," Swallowpaw introduced and then pointed with her mottled brown tail over in the corner to a snoring tom, "is Snowpaw. He's nice enough, but usually very quiet. Oh, and he likes his sleep, so it's best to not disturb him," She finished with a pointed look at Skypaw, who was clambering to his paws, looking self-concious of his messy fur in front of all the other apprentices.

"Well, jeez, thanks for leaving me out..." Sunpaw drawled sarcastically as he batted playfully at Swallowpaw's legs. "Anyways, I'm Sunpaw. It's nice to meet you!" The golden tom purred happily, and Riverpaw felt her heart melt as his happy yellow eyes gazed into her own green ones. Offering the tom a hesitant smile of her own, she felt her 'crush' on Swiftfoot melt instantly in the warmth of Sunpaw's eyes.

"Oh, um, I'm Riverpaw," She stuttered, breaking eye contact when Smokepaw snorted. "My sister is Poolpaw, over there sulking in the nest," Riverpaw went on, chuckling when Poolpaw replied back with a shaky, "I'm not sulking, I'm just regretting the past few hours of my life." Poolpaw lifted her head for a moment, yellow eyes bleary, and she managed to whisper out a quick "Hello," to the apprentices before dropping her head down again, moping.

Rolling her eyes at her sister's antics, Riverpaw turned around to find Skypaw, before finding him grooming himself in his nest. Now that he had calmed down from Poolpaw's earlier... dilemma, he looked like the noble, intelligent tom that LakeClan usually saw him as. "Skypaw, the one who was dying on the ground earlier, is my brother. Sometimes he acts like a jerk, but that's just how he says he likes you," Riverpaw mewed affectionately.

"Well thanks for that wonderful introduction, sis. I really appreciate the thought you put into it," Skypaw said sarcastically, giving a little huff when Riverpaw added a little "See?"

"Alright, that was just sooooo sweet and all, but could you all please shut your traps so I can get my rest, please? Some of us have to do _actual _work tomorrow, as surprising as that sounds." Smokepaw huffed frustratedly as his denmates continued to chatter.

"Oh, fine, but only because I have to get up early tomorrow anyways for the dawn patrol." Swallowpaw said, stumbling over to her nest where she then plopped down, eyes gluing shut immediately.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but thank you for actually listening to me for once," Smokepaw muttered, falling asleep quickly.

Nodding in agreement, Sunpaw gave a wide yawn. "It was nice meeting you, but I'm afraid I'll have to turn in too. Sleep well," Sunpaw murmured, giving Riverpaw a gentle smile before sinking down into his own nest.

Skypaw watched the exchange with half-lidded amber eyes, and Riverpaw could have sworn she saw the ghost of a smirk on her brother's face when he noticed how Riverpaw smiled back at Sunpaw.

"Don't even think about it," Riverpaw whispered sharply as she settled down snugly into her nest between her siblings.

"Fine. As long as you don't start praising his every move, I won't say anything," Skypaw mumbled quietly, leaning over to start grooming Riverpaw's tabby pelt with gentle, slow strokes.

Purring, Riverpaw's eyelids drooped as her brother cleaned her fur. Glancing over, she noticed that Poolpaw was still awake as well. Sighing, Riverpaw craned her neck to give Poolpaw a soft lick between the ears, as if trying to say sorry for the day's events. Sighing, Poolpaw relaxed from her tense stance and her breathing evened out. Skypaw looked over as well, an apology in his eyes for his earlier actions, but he saw Poolpaw was asleep already. Shaking his head he curled up in his nest, a regretful look in his hazy eyes.

"Just apologize to her in the morning," Riverpaw whispered lazily as she drifted off to sleep, noting Skypaw's gentle nod in reply.

Riverpaw soon gave into the temptation and faded peacefully into a deep sleep, uninterrupted by dreams. Though, the same could not be said for Poolpaw.


	9. Chapter 7: Of Dreams and Sunrises

A/N: Hey guys, welcome back to a new chapter! Sorry for how long these are taking to come out, I haven't had very much time to work on writing this story lately. The next chapter will be out pretty soon, hopefully, and it will most likely be in Skypaw's point of view (finally!). But for now, enjoy this chapter of Poolpaw being serious for once, however briefly it was. Don't worry though, our excitable little apprentice will have plenty more chances to be serious later on (i mean what). Oh, and a big thank you to all of you reviewers/followers/favoriters, your support makes me so happy I just- I don't even know how to put my gratitude into words. ANYWAYS! I'm done rambling, enjoy the chapter :)

**Chapter 7: Of Dreams and Sunrises**

Feeling Riverpaw's tongue rasp over her forehead, Poolpaw relaxed and tried to forget the day's events. The day had passed in a blur, it seemed, and Poolpaw was finally feeling her exhaustion catch up with her. With her sibling's quiet murmurs lulling her peacefully to sleep, Poolpaw forgot about the whole Swiftfoot debacle, and started to dream.

* * *

_Poolpaw sneezed and batted at her nose as a... swan feather, from the looks of it, landed on her snout. Nudging it away with her paw, she giggled at the ticklish feeling it had caused. Her bright gaze followed the feather's path as it floated gracefully away and landed serenely on the calm surface of a pond. Strangely, the area around where the feather had landed on was starting to... freeze? Beautiful web-like frost formations formed on the pond and Poolpaw watched in awe as the small body of water was swiftly turned to ice. Warily, the smoky she-cat extended a shaky paw forward to touch the surface of the now frozen pond. Just before she could graze the ice, though, a deep voice rang out in the air._

_"__I wouldn't touch that if I were you." The voice rumbled, and Poolpaw whirled around to face its owner. "Ice may look beautiful, but it can also be deadly. It's best to tread lightly near it, lest it cracks and what was once captivating becomes deadly."_

_The other cat, a large brown tabby tom with dark eyes, was obviously giving Poolpaw a warning, from the serious tone of his voice. Poolpaw regarded him with caution and slight fear as she noted his stocky limbs and muscular frame. _

_"__Relax, young one. You are safe here. I would never hurt you," The tom mewed calmly._

_"__O-oh...okay?" Poolpaw said, relaxing slightly and forcing the fur on her shoulders to lay flat. "Um, but where exactly is 'here'?" She mumbled as she looked around at her peaceful surroundings. She seemed to be in a forest, and the trees around her looked like they were shining with starlight as the full-moon overhead cast a pale light over everything._

_"__Why, you're in StarClan of course!" Poolpaw stared at the older cat with a horrified look._

_"__Wait... I'M DEAD?!" She screeched in confused-terror as she inspected her body for any fatal wounds._

_"__What? No no no, of course not!" The tom assured, loping up to the panicked she-cat to lay his tail comfortingly across her shoulders. "You are in StarClan for only a while to receive an important message, is all. Trust me, you are not dead." He murmured as the apprentice's ragged breathing slowed to a normal pace._

_"__Well, that's a relief!" Poolpaw sighed happily. "Anyways, what's the message? Oooohhhh, am I part of a prophecy?! Please please please let me be part of one, that would be soooooo coooolllll!" She trilled excitedly as she shrugged the toms tail off and pranced around in anticipation of the coming message._

_"__Is this what young cats are acting like these days? My, how the times have changed..." The StarClan tom muttered under his breath as his visitor bounced around the clearing._

_"__Oh, I almost forgot. What's your name?" Poolpaw questioned, oblivious to the tom's whispered words. "Are you from LakeClan too? 'Cuz that's where I'm from, which you probably already know since, well, you're from StarClan and all. Wait, are you guys like really smart and stuff? Does dying make you wiser or something, 'cuz sometimes cats call me a dumb airhead so maybe I need to stay in StarClan for a while. Do you need to eat, too? Wait, no, ignore that question, what I really wanna know is if-"_

_The older tom stared at Poolpaw with a wonder in his dark eyes as the young she-cat continued to ramble on, moving from one topic to the next without seeming to realize it. Sighing in resignation, he slapped his tail over the bubbly she-cats mouth, stifling her tirade._

_"__Please, stop talking for one moment," He mewed exasperatedly. "First off, my name is Mudstar. Yes, I am from LakeClan, and I was the leader before Birchstar. No, not all cats in StarClan are smart, and dying doesn't make you wiser, in my opinion. We don't need to eat, but most of us do it any ways, as a reminder of our past life in the Clans. There, does that answer your questions now?" Mudstar finished as Poolpaw nodded vigorously._

_"__Sorry about that, I get a little, uh... carried away sometimes. Most of the time. Okay, all the time..." Poolpaw admitted as she spat out Mudstar's tail from her mouth._

_"__I can see that," The past-leader mewed dryly as flicked his tail. "Alright, as soon as you compose yourself, I would like to pass on my message. We're running out of time here,"_

_"__Sorry... I'm ready now," Poolpaw squeaked as she sat down on the leaf-covered earth with a soft thump._

_Mudstar shook out his fur before nodding. Taking in a deep breath, the tom's amber eyes glazed over and his voice became disembodied and hollow._

_"__When the storm wreaks havoc upon the land, and three becomes two, the calming river and the splashing pool must join together to support the spirited sky if they wish to stop the approaching night. Only then, can the storm pass and dawn reach the Clans again." His distant voice said steadily, and as soon as the prophecy was finished, he took a deep breath and blinked his eyes back into focus._

_"__You told me this earlier, didn't you? At the apprentice ceremony, I mean." Poolpaw murmured offhandedly as the words she had just received registered in her mind. At the old tom's nod, she went on. "This is about me and my siblings, I think. Riverpaw is the calm river, I'm the splashing pool, and Skypaw is the spirited sky, aren't we?" The dark gray she-cat's fur prickled uneasily as she mulled over the new information nervously._

_Hesitating slightly, Mudstar briefly nodded. "I... I can't tell you much. Forgive me, but this prophecy is yours to unravel. I am here only as a messenger, I'm afraid." The brown tom muttered apologetically, giving the surprisingly focused she-cat a pitying look when she wasn't looking. A few nights ago, Mudstar had looked briefly into the future of the Clans, and what he saw was troubling. Though, telling the already on edge apprentice that dark times were ahead probably wouldn't be smart, seeing how she was already wary after hearing the prophecy._

_"__But, aren't you supposed to help me with this? Like, help me find the meaning or something?" _

_"__I wish, but sadly... that is not the case. It is up to you to do as you see fit to fulfill this prophecy and save the Clans from- Ahem, excuse me." Mudstar mewed softly before leaning forward to touch noses with the troubled apprentice. "Forgive me, but I must leave now."_

_"__Wait, no! Don't go yet, I'm so confused! What is the storm, and... and-" Poolpaw yelped, leaping to her paws shakily as the tom started to fade, along with the surrounding forest._

_"__It will all become clear in time. Just... remember that you are not alone in this. When all seems dark and hopeless, remember that StarClan is watching over you, and you were chosen for this for a reason." Mudstar shouted as he faded away and a deafening, roaring, wind-like noise drowned out all noises._

_Fighting against the urge to wake up, Poolpaw tried to raise her voice over the howling wind. "What am I supposed to do?!" She wailed as loud as her voice allowed._

_She received no reply, and at the exact moment Mudstar dissapeared, flicking his tail in farewell at the frightened she-cat, Poolpaw awakened in her nest._

* * *

Heart racing, Poolpaw scrambled to her paws, blinking furiously against the early morning light in the apprentice den. Her fur was a mess, and as she looked around, she noticed that she was the only cat awake. The ominous words of the prophecy repeated over and over in her head. As her heartbeat slowed and she gradually calmed down from her sudden departure from her dream, she slunk jerkily over to the den entrance.

Emerging from the fallen log, Poolpaw relaxed in the faint light of dawn. The crisp, cool morning air soothed her senses, and as she settled down to groom her messy pelt, her thoughts slowed down.

"_Okay, now I just need to figure out how to go about this. Do I tell Riverpaw and Skypaw, or do I go to Birchstar, or maybe even Morninglily?" _She mused as she washed her back with swift, careful strokes of her tongue. Huffing with frustration, the troubled apprentice gazed out across the camp at the steadily rising sun. Countless emotions were racing through her as she tried to pick apart the prophecy's meaning, and soon Poolpaw felt like screaming with frustration as she came no closer to unraveling the meaning of StarClan's message. This was why Poolpaw usually left the more complex, in-depth issues to her siblings, as they handled stressful situations with level-heads, whereas Poolpaw cracked under pressure. Taking a deep, grounding breath, the frazzled apprentice decided to ignore her predicament, at least until she could speak with her littermates, and instead watch the sunrise.

Like the day before, when she witnessed the rugged beauty of the Clan territories for the first time, Poolpaw felt her breath catch. The sky above her was filled with endless hues and shades of oranges, reds, and blues. The rising sun cast a feeble, warming light over the land as it rose slowly above the horizon. Most of the clouds floating high in the enchanting sight above the awed she-cat were dyed soft, captivating shades of orange. Silently thanking StarClan for letting her witness the uplifting sunrise, Poolpaw sighed gently as she felt her worries melt in the warmth of the growing sunlight. Closing her luminous yellow eyes, the she-cat went into a bliss-filled semi-trance as a soft breeze swept through her fur.

"It's a beautiful morning, isn't it?" Came a quiet voice from behind the apprentice, and she snapped out of her trance to whip around and face her companion.

Poolpaw nearly felt her heart stop when she was met with the sight of Swiftfoot. Sudden embarrassment and shame swept through the small she-cat as she was reminded of the past night's events. "Oh, um...y-yeah, it is." She managed to splutter out, gazing at the tom with wide eyes. Suddenly, she felt like smacking the ginger tom when she detected faint amusement in his glowing green eyes.

"It'll be a good day for hunting, I'm sure." He mewed as gazed out across the camp fondly. "It's nice waking up before the Clan, because then I get to watch the sunrise in peace." Swiftfoot continued as he looked up at the brightening sky.

Poolpaw suddenly felt very grateful to the older cat for not bringing up the past night, and soon she relaxed around him. "I don't usually watch the sunrise, but I might have to start doing it more often now. It's so... beautiful," She murmured in reply after a moment of consideration.

It was one of those rare moments where Poolpaw felt like she didn't _need _to talk as she watched the world awaken with Swiftfoot by her side. They didn't talk, but merely sat in a comfortable silence as the Clan around them started to bustle with activity as the Clan woke up. Realizing that their moment of peace was at an end, Poolpaw turned towards Swiftfoot with a shy smile.

"That was nice, to watch with you I mean." She said rather bashfully as Swiftfoot returned her smile. "I...I think I wouldn't mind watching it with you again, I mean-" The last part had been whispered, but apparently Swiftfoot had heard it anyways.

"I'd like that... yeah." He purred kindly as he clambered to his paws gracefully, stretching each of his legs in turn. "Anyways, I think it's about time to get to work. I'll see you around, make sure your brother comes to find me, alright?" The ginger tom finished as he yawned, waving his tail at the apprentice in farewell.

"Yeah, I'll tell him. S-see you around," Poolpaw mewed gently as the tom headed off to the camp entrance. Shaking out her fur, she padded off to the apprentice den to wake up her siblings.

Though her undisturbed moment of peace with Swiftfoot had distracted her from the prophecy for a while, her earlier worries came flooding back to her. Taking another deep breath, Poolpaw squeezed through the entrance of the den. Hopefully, after she told her littermates about the prophecy, they'd be able to start figuring things out.


End file.
